Letting Go
by Raisinous Fiendling
Summary: ONESHOT HPDM. In a desperate attempt to forget his past and ignore his present, Harry goes freak dancing. Draco finds him. Based on Rumors by Lindsay Lohan. Rated M just to be on the safe side.


**Title:** Letting Go  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Warnings:** a little smutty, I guess. freak dancing.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing you recognize.  
**Summary:** ONE-SHOT short and quick fic. In a desperate attempt to forget his past and ignore his present, Harry goes freak dancing. Draco finds him. Fic slightly based on "Rumors" by Lindsay Lohan... includes lyrics within the text, but those can be easily ignored.

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_Saturday night steppin' into the club  
The music makes me wanna tell the DJ, "turn it up!"  
I feel the energy all around  
And my body can't stop movin' to the sound  
But I can tell that you're watching me  
And you're probably gonna write what you didn't see  
Well I just need a little space to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy? _

The club was vibrating with the intensity of the music roaring through it. It was half dark, lit only by the mad flashing of various colored lights. The bouncing bass vibes rolling through the darkness could hurt many a more tender ear.

Not this crowd.

The club was packed to its fullest. Driven by pure, intense, animalistic need the young men and women swayed and bounced to the heavy rhythms the DJ was putting forth.

Personal space was not even considered. Sexual tension riddled the air; it was part of the dance, the rush just another part of the act. Orientation didn't matter. All that mattered was the consuming need to let go, to forget everything and lose oneself in the heat, in the beat, in the motions and the sexual rush.

An intoxicating scent drifted through the air, an unforgettable combination of musk, sweat, and… something more. Drugs: the slightest hint of something barely legal wafted in the air, just enough to help people overcome their inhibitions and give themselves over to the dance. It added a hazy quality to the air, and distorted everything. Nothing was as it seemed, but it didn't matter.

In the center of the dance floor, a handsome young man, almost a boy, was positively gasping with need. The boy's simple white dress shirt was completely undone, save for one button in the middle. A splatter of glitter and sweat gleamed on his chest. Perfectly tailored black slacks hung precariously low on his skinny hips, tented in the front by a sizeable erection. A peculiar scar on his forehead seemed to glow dimly; his brilliant emerald eyes were wide open, pupils dilated as he rocked against his dance partner.

_Why can't you just let me do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me, I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down, if I'm only havin' fun?  
I'm gonna live my life (But not the way that you want me to)_

No one in the club could resist him. The air around the young man was aflame with unseen magic. He rubbed his body against his partner's, writhing. His right hand slipped into the man's hair, palm caressing the back of his neck and tugging him close. The fingers of his left hand dug into the man's buttock, grinding their groins together as they gyrated to the forceful beat. He was breathing heavily through parted lips that were scantily an inch away from his partner's gasping mouth.

The poor man was completely entranced by the green-eyed youth. Their eyes were locked together in a passionate, consuming gaze and he was drowning in the boy's intoxicating essence. They were rocking, writhing, gyrating, groaning… The boy's every move promised more, with every beat their lips almost touched, and the man knew he would wait forever.

Suddenly the boy groaned. Unwrapping himself from his partner, he clutched his forehead desperately. "It's not enough," he moaned in anguish. "_Damn it_, it's not enough."

_I'm tired of rumors startin, I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying, saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me? Why can't they let me live?  
I'm gonna do it my way, take this for just what it is_

"Bastard!" he yelled into the ceiling, suddenly enraged. "I killed you, I KILLED YOU, and I'm still not free of you."

Angered, he broke up the nearest pair of dancers and grabbed the sexier man. "You're mine," he growled. The man could only stare, nod, and whimper as the boy snaked his lithe body against him. 

Here we are back up in the club  
People taking pictures don't you think they get enough?  
I just wanna be all over the floor  
And throw my hands up in the air to the beat like (What!)  
I gotta say respectfully  
I would love it if you take the cameras off of me  
'Cause I just need a little room to breathe  
Can you please respect my privacy?

Eager young hands traveled over the man's body, teasing, tweaking, rubbing, pinching… The emerald-eyed youth rocked against his partner with a fevered desperation; his arms came up to wrap around the man's neck as they pressed tightly together. There was no end to the rhythm as they danced, rubbing up on each other, scarcely knowing when one began and the other ended. Lost in a haze of drugs and sex, the boy threw his head back and moaned in need, hissing as his partner took advantage and planted a sweetly painful bite on his shoulder.

"A Muggle club? Tsk tsk, Potter, you're slipping."

Stunned out of his trance by the familiar voice, Harry let go of his partner and, losing balance, fell to the floor.

"_Malfoy_," breathed the boy, looking up at the silver-haired youth.

Draco folded his arms across his black-clad chest. Even through his drugged haze, Harry had to note that the Slytherin looked impeccable as always in his black dress shirt and jeans. Coming up on his knees, Harry whimpered with need, reaching to tug the other boy close. His fingers caressed Draco's buttocks eagerly while he buried his nose in the blonde's groin, rubbing his cheek on his thigh.

Draco gasped and pushed the drugged youth away. "Get up, Potter," he spat. "I'm to take you home."

Harry picked himself up, feeling the thrill of the hunt that lay before him. His hips swayed to the beat and his took his time approaching the young man, dancing sultrily until his chest was flush against Draco's and their eyes were locked. Harry grinned, still rocking slightly to the club's rhythm, enjoying the feeling of the other boy's torso, his arms slipping to caress his back. He knew no one could escape his seductive magic. No one ever tried. Already the blonde's icy blue gaze seemed less determined.

Harry leaned closer to Draco's ear. "I'm the most powerful wizard in the world, Malfoy," he purred huskily and paused to lick hotly behind Draco's earlobe, relishing the shiver that ran through the young man. "So how the _fuck--_" the curse was nothing short of seductive, "--are you going to do that?"

_Why can't you just let me do the things I wanna do  
I just wanna be me, I don't understand why  
Would you wanna bring me down if I'm only havin' fun?  
I'm gonna live my life (But not the way that you want me to)_

Draco gasped as Harry's hands slid up his torso, unbuttoning his shirt, and pushing his arms above his head. He couldn't help but moan when Harry suddenly darted to bite savagely on his lip. "Don't turn into a good guy on me now, Drake," hissed Harry. "You know you want me."

Draco swallowed heavily, and when Harry let go of his arms they stayed in the air, moving slowly to the beat and helping his back arch delectably. "Good," purred Harry, leaning to suck on a tender spot above the blonde's collarbone. "In any case it doesn't matter," he murmured thickly, kissing up to the Slytherin's mouth. "_I _want _you_."

And Draco was undone. His mouth covered Harry's hotly, and his midsection swayed instinctively, rubbing against Harry's. The dark-haired boy's hands came to rest on Draco's slim hips, grinding their groins together as they rocked, slowly getting used to each other's movement. Their tongues darted, lips sucking in sync with their hips.

_I'm tired of rumors startin, I'm sick of being followed  
I'm tired of people lying saying what they want about me  
Why can't they back up off me? Why can't they let me live?  
I'm gonna do it my way, take this for just what it is_

Fingers caressed, hands roamed, arms tangled as the two boys lost themselves in each other. The music in the club was reaching a fevered pitch, everyone around them gyrating, rocking, grinding in desperate need. The air around the wizards crackled with magic and heat, clearing a space around them with its unbearable intensity. Everything was building up – harder, hotter, the dance turning more passionate with each passing second. Then, with a flash, the two boys were gone. 

I just need to free my mind... (my mind)  
Just wanna dance and have a good time... (good time)

"Where—mmngh…God, where the—umngf…"

"It's my secret hotel room, Malfoy. Shut up."

"What—nghmm… mmmmmmm… oh, hell, H-Harry… _ohh_…"


End file.
